


Toujours pur

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius's pursuit of the unattainable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toujours pur

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

James and Sirius had been experimenting since they were fourteen and had tried everything by now, although they found they were only really comfortable with mutual masturbation. They kept all that stuff quiet, of course, but it wouldn't have been the end of the world if they'd got caught (by other students - teachers might be a different flock of owls). It didn't get in the way of James fancying Lily - it had never occurred to either of them that it might.

But Moony wasn't the type who'd go in for that sort of thing, any more than he would hex other students or play tricks on the teachers for the fun of it. He sighed as the other Marauders levitated Professor Flitwick and wasted Potions lessons drawing Slughorn out about his smart connections. No-one was surprised when he got the Prefect's badge.

What did come as a surprise to Sirius was the way he started feeling about Moony. On the one hand he looked up to him, yearned for his approval, wished he could behave better for him. On the other, he was excited by his presumed virginity. He wanted to take it. Break it. Corrupt his purity. He gave him the secret, mocking nickname "Toujours pur."

*

He'd never acted on the desire while they were at school. Never got the chance, or at least, never saw it if it did arise.

But years later, on that terrible June night, when he arrived at Lupin's to tell him the news, he knew he could have him if he wanted him. And he wanted him, all right. They did everything that night. And enjoyed it a lot more than he and James ever had.

"Toujours pur!" he said afterwards in triumph.

Remus looked curious. "Isn't that the Black family motto?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard Bellatrix quote it often enough. So you reckon you're defying your family having gay sex with a tainted creature?"

"Tainted?"

"I'm a werewolf, Sirius."

"Oh, that. No. "Toujours pur" was my private name for you at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"You were such a good boy. I was sure you didn't even wank."

Remus laughed.

"And I'm not pure any more, right? That's your big achievement?"

"You're mine. I've attained the unattainable."


End file.
